U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,129 discloses a process in Example 1 for preparing erythromycin ethyl succinate. This process uses erythromycin free base, sodium bicarbonate and ethyl succinyl chloride in acetone. As is readily apparent from the patent disclosure, the reaction is very slow and the yield is rather low, approximately 56%.